aftermath of twilight
by Paula Buffster
Summary: Continues from twilight.. how Bella and Edward hung out and stuff...just some cliff hangers... new story continues in aftermaths of new moon.where the REAL action is.
1. Too Little Too Late For Once

**Too Little Too Late…For Once**

The clouds were dark signifying evening had arrived. Isabella Swan stood outside of her house porch waiting…for him. He was her life, her love, her everything. He was Edward Cullen. Usually he was early. Just this once he being late was enough to make Bella's heart pound. It made her nervous and anxious, just like any couple would when they're on a date. After all, she was human.

She spun around when a gust of wind blew past her. She was never used to the way Edward move. It had always been intense with him. With the fact of him being a vampire, it was hard to resist. She was well aware of him standing next to her, still as a rock.

"Edward, hey," she greeted him with relief. She was taken in by his good looks as always. The way his golden eyes flickered onto her face and the way he smiled his crooked smile at her was enough to send her heart into overdrive.

"Hey," as his velvet voice rang through her ears. She shivered, unable to control herself. Edward quickly reached forward which was a total mistake. His marble cool hands against her bare skin were enough to make her freeze. She backed away instantly apologizing with her eyes when his face was overcome with confusion.

She was still shivering uncontrollably no thanks to his constant staring at her. "I'm just c-cold," she explained as he questioned her silently. He nodded and like every gentleman would, took off his black leather jacket, and handed it to her. The sight of his muscles rippling through his shirt made Bella avoid him, shutting her eyes tightly.

"You're dazzling me," she muttered accusingly at him. Edward however, enjoyed having affected her that way. He cocked his head and laughed. Bella was completely offended as she spun around and hit him. However, her fist only came into contact with air. She suddenly felt the cool fabric of Edward's jacket slumped onto her bare shoulders. "Deal with it," he whispered coyly as he took her hands and leaded her to his silver Volvo parked outside on the main road. Bella tried to wrench her hand free of his grip but that was as always impossible. "My truck or no date, that's the deal, remembered?" she reminded him. He glanced at her, as if seeing her for the first time, signed and released her hand. In one swift moment, he had parked his car in her car porch and was already standing near her truck. Bella climbed into her truck and turned on the ignition key.

"Maybe I should drive?" Edward offered and lifted her towards the passenger seat as he gracefully climbed over to the driver's seat. He turned to flash his most flirtatious at her but she was concentrating on the road and avoiding him. "You know that when they say I own this thing, it means I get to drive it, don't you?" she shot at him.

His eyes narrowed and stare at her, not keeping his eyes on the road. Bella went berserk. "Don't you dare keep your eyes off the road, Edward Cullen!" she shouted. He pulled on the brake sharply. He held her chin and pushed her face gently so that it was the same level as his eyes. "Isabella, have I ever crash before? Will I ever crash?" his musical voice dance around her. His lips were so near hers that she almost fainted.

"No," she chocked. He toyed with her again. "It's customary you know, for a man to drive a lady on a date," he mused and pressed his cool lips against her lips. Bella tensed and pulled him towards her. She was attacking him again, whenever they kissed. Edward sighed, pushed her away and said, "So sit back and relax."

Bella quit. She knew it was useless to resist him. She glanced at him and noticed him looking at her. She smiled at him, adding, " Easy done than said."

_**This is my first ever fanfic. I'm currently working on a book and I would like to know what u guys think of my fanfic. Please review… I promise I won't bite…**_


	2. Too Much

**Too Much**

"Really, Edward…you have to stop spending your money on me like this," Bella protested as Edward pulled into the parking lot of Vera Divine, Fork's most expensive diner.

"But I like to treat you," he replied.

Edward was rich. Damn rich. And he doesn't have a problem with spoiling Bella. He was very much confused…even after a century, he was not any wiser about girls. Bella especially. He wondered why she pushed his money away. Instead of feeling hurt, he gets more excited and curious, taking every opportunity he can to learn about her.

He held out his hand and she took it as she got out of the truck. She looked flustered, gripping his hand tightly. "It's alright… you look perfect," he assured her. She turned red at his comment. Edward led her towards the restaurant, immediately attended by a waiter. The inside of the building was enormous, covered in gold and silver. The ceiling was surreal and breathtaking as it was painted black like the dark night decorated with glittering sliver. The waiter led them towards the far end of the room, towards a table lit by a candle. The lights were dim and that had created a romantic atmosphere around them. They sat down as the waiter handed them their menu.

Bella looked down at the menu and was stunned to look at the price. She looked up to see Edward's face staring at hers and shocked her head. The food was simply too expensive. Edward sighed, reached out towards her menu, snatched it out of her grip and ordered the most expensive food on the menu. For two.

Bella waited until the waiter walked away before shooting Edward. "Are you out of your mind? Edward you don't like food, you're wasting your money and I don't …want that." He raised his eyebrows.

"I can if I want to, can't I?" he leaned forward. His scent was overwhelming as Bella shut her eyes. "I'm doing it again, am I?" he smiled.

"Yeah," Bella admitted weakly. He laughed.

"Silly Bella, you're everything to me. The reason why I still existed. I want to take every opportunity that I have to love you. Any chance at all and I'm ready to jump at it," he assured her.

His words warmed her heart as he reached forward and held her hand. She pulled his hand towards her face and kissed it, the cool of his skin grazing her lips.

"You know I do… love you," she whispered. He immediately pulled his hand from hers, breathing heavily and turning away. A soft growl erupts from him. Bella leaned back and turned away. When he did turn around, his light golden eyes were pitch black.

Bella immediately got up from her chair, turned and dashed towards her truck. Once outside she headed into her car and waited. It was her fault. As soon as she heard her truck door opened and slammed, she started reciting her prayers.

"I'm sorry, sorry. It's my fault I'm sorry, I really a-,"she was cut off as Edward placed his index finger onto her lips.

"Don't," he said as he pressed his lips against hers. Her tears were leaking down her face as he released her. "Just have to compose myself when I'm…when I go too far."

"You don't have to… if you had changed me."

Edward's head snapped as he flashed a warning look at her. "No. I'll take you home. Leave your bedroom window open. Take it or leave it," he added as she started to argue.

_**It's all I've got at the moment because I'm also trying to work on my book. Please review. I wish to express my thanks to those that had read my story and to princess rogue for your review.**_

_**Xoxo-Paula**_


	3. The End

**End of twilight **

It took some time for Bella to breath. Edward had snapped at her. She felt herself boiling, getting angrier as her tears started to trickle down her face. As soon as she saw the outline of her house, she pushed the door open before Edward even slowed down. She ran into her house praying that Charlie was asleep. He was. She rushed to her room and hurried to her bedroom window. Edward was outside, glancing up at her. His face was covered in the shadows of the trees, enabling Bella to decipher his emotions. She stared at him, instantly reminded of Romeo and Juliet. Just the fact that Romeo never had the urge to pull back when he kissed Juliet. Or the fact he never snapped at Juliet. Bella slammed her window shut, not caring if Charlie would wake up.

That night was one of the worst nights that Bella had to endure. There was a wild storm and she was restless. She tossed and turned shivering like a leaf. She heard a familiar rustling sound as Edward slipped under her quilt and held her close. She became still not wanting to face him.

"Bella," his voice sent her shivering down her spine. "You have to know… I don't ever want to hurt you. Sometimes it's so hard for me to be… gripped by your feelings towards me. Part of it was my fault. I had been overcome by my arrogance…I was proud that I can resist you like Carlisle. That I won't hurt you every time kiss you, every time I hold you, or when I say I love you. That I won't be like the first time you met me in biology. Bella, I haven't been hunting like I used to," he whispered in her ears as he stroked her hair.

"It was a mistake. I was too overwhelmed by your scent when you pulled me towards you, and when you kissed my hand, it was enough for you to set off the alarm," he smiled when she was still silent. There was a flash of lightning followed by a clap of thunder. Bella snuggled up to him. "Don't worry, I hunted after you slammed your window," he assured her as he nuzzled her neck. Bella smiled… a little. Edward then hummed her favorite lullaby.

The next morning, Bella kept her eyes shut even though she was well aware of him staring at her. "I know you're awake," his velvet voice hung around her. Bella opened her eyes in defeat. "Still mad at me?" Edward mused.

"I tried to but your dazzling kinda spoils it all," she said as he placed his hands around her waist. She took his face in her hands, struggling to see the hurt that burns deep within him. "I wish I knew… how hard it is for you… and how much I'm making it worst," her voice barely a whisper. Instead of looking astounded, Edward exploded into laughter. "Silly Bella, its part of the thrill to have you with me…I'm yours, blood thirsty or not."

_**Sorry guys but the story stops here…for now… I'm gonna start a new one continuing from new moon. I've been camping for the past week and just gotten home so pls bare with me… I still have a book to work on. So this is for now.**_

_**You know you love me…xoxo Paula**_


End file.
